Not A Happy Ending
by 6104Family
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang curhatan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang menyukai Park Chanyeol semasa Junior High School. ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Yaoi


**Not An Happy Ending Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: yayahunnie**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku adalah seorang siswa yang setahun lebih muda dari orang yang aku sukai. Namja itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Aku meyukainya semenjak kelas 1 Junior High School hingga sekarang. Park Chanyeol termasuk siswa yang terkenal di sekolahku. Dia tinggi, lucu, dan sangat tampan, selain itu dia juga kaya raya. Namun Chanyeol itu playboy. Tak ada dalam siklus hidupnya yang tidak memiliki namjachingu atau yeojachingu. Berbeda sekali denganku. Aku hanya siswa biasa yang tidak menonjol dengan wajah pas-pasan. Namun aku sudah cukup bahagia karena memiliki sahabat yang baik dan bersyukur sekali bahwa aku satu sekolah dengan Park Chanyeol.

Aku jatuh cinta kepada Park Chanyeol semenjak kelas 1 Junior High School. Saat itu aku yang nyatanya murid baru ingin pergi ke kantin yang kebetulan melewati lapangan basket. Saat itulah aku melihat sosok Park Chanyeol yang sedang mendribble bola basket dengan peluh yang bercucuran diiringi dengan senyum tampannya. Aku terkagum hanya karena itu dan mulai saat itulah aku selalu melihat, memperhatikan dan mencari tahu semua tentang Chanyeol. Akupun bercerita kepada sahabatku yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok dan Zhang Yixing. Mereka bahagia mendengarkanku becerita tentang Park Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar dan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirku. Aku menjadi sangat tergila-gila dengan Park Chanyeol. Pernah suatu ketika guruku, Lee seonsaem meminta tolong untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan kepada Cho seonsaem yang aku tahu saat itu sedang mengajar di kelas pujaan hatiku. Aku mengetahui itu karena yah aku selalu memperhatikan Park Chanyeol. Aku dengan bahagianya pergi ke kelas itu menemui Cho seonsaem dan menyampaikan pesan Lee seonsaem. Namun mataku hanya tertuju ke arah Park Chanyeol hahaha.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sikapku yang menyukai Park Chanyeol secara berlebihan mulai diketahui oleh teman seangkatanku. Mungkin sudah terdengar pula oleh teman-teman Park Chanyeol yang selalu melihatku tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol. Tapi ada untungnya juga, aku dapat mengetahui berita tentang Chanyeol dengan cepat karena mereka memberitahukanku segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pujaan hatiku. Pernah suatu hari aku meminta tolong kepada teman sekelasku yang kebetulan anggota tim basket yaitu Oh Sehun untuk mengambil (mencuri) foto Chanyeol yang berukuran 3x4 yang ada di dalam tas nya. Oh Sehun akhirnya berhasil mengambil foto tersebut. Yah well, ku akui bahwa Sehun sangat berbakat menjadi pencuri dan tak harus takut ketahuan, walaupun ketahuan itu bukan masalah, karena Sehun dekat dengan Chanyeol dan karena itu juga aku sering memanfaatkan Sehun untuk menggali informasi lebih dalam tentang Chanyeol. Perlu diketahui juga bahwa Park Chanyeol telah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Xi Luhan. Namja cantik, dan elegan, tidak sepertiku yang penampilannya pas-pasan dan sangat hyperaktif. Ahh Luhan sunbaenim sangat cocok dengan Chanyeol. Tapi bagiku tak masalah untuk tetap mencintai Chanyeol-ku. Pernah juga suatu hari seorang kakak kelas yang kuketahui berteman dekat Luhan menemuiku dan menyuruhku untuk tidak menyukai Chanyeol karena Chanyeol milik Luhan! Oh tentu aku sakit hati. Tidak ada hak seseorang untuk melarang seseorang menyukai orang lain. Apalagi orang itu bukan siapa-siapanya Chanyeol. Aku geram. Namun aku tetap menghormati senior itu dengan membungkukkan badanku dan berlalu secepat mungkin.

.

.

Setahun telah berlalu, aku kini duduk di kelas 2 Junior High School. Perasaanku kepada Chanyeol semakin besar. Aku berpikir mungkin Chanyeol telah mengetahui perasaanku karena aku sering tertangkap basah sedang melihatnya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sebenarnya aku sedikit cemburu, heum sangat cemburu sebenarnya kepada Kyungsoo. Aku tak tahu mengapa mereka terlihat dekat walaupun hanya sebatas sunbae-hoobae. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu penyebabnya. Seperti ketika itu aku berjalan dengan Kyungsoo melewati lapangan basket yang saat itu ada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik kearah kami. Aku sangat gugup hingga tak berani menatap balik. Aku hanya mengeratkan peganganku pada tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan menunduk. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berucap

"Hai Pendek!" sambil tertawa mengejek. Aku tau itu hanya candaan semata. Dan aku tau itu ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo karena yah aku lebih tinggi daripada Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol hyung! Aish, kau sungguh menyebalkan!" bentak Kyungsoo yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan tawa khasnya. Sungguh dekat kan? Menurutku iya. Dan aku CEMBURU. Kyungsoo tahu jika aku cemburu namun apa yang harus dia lakukan jika seorang sunbae memanggilnya selain dengan menjawab? Walaupun tidak sopan. Ya, aku mencoba memahami itu.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tibalah saatnya kami mengahadapi ujian semester ganjil dimana kelas akan diacak dan kami dibagi ke dalam beberapa kelas. Tingkat tiga ujian pada jam pertama, sedangkan kami tingkat dua dan tingkat satu ujian setelah tingkat tiga selesai. Aku sangat beruntung karena kelas yng kami gunakan adalah kelas yang sama. Setidaknya aku dapat menjadi siswa yang pertama datang ke kelas karena aku tahu Chanyeol akan keluar terakhir sehingga kami dapat berpapasan. Hal itu sudah membuatku sangat senang. Jika ada ujian hitungan seperti Matematika, aku akan datang lebih cepat lagi dan langsung menuju ke meja tempat dimana Chanyeol ujian untuk mengambil kertas coretannya dan langsung menyimpannya ke dalam tas. Bagiku kertas itu sangat berharga karena ada tulisan Chanyeol walaupun acak-acakan. Aku terlihat gila bukan?

Oh! Aku lupa. Aku sering mengirimi Chanyeol pesan. Jangan tanya dimana aku mendapatkannya nomor handphonenya. Aku banyak koneksi jika kalian lupa. Hahaha. Aku mulai mengirimi Chanyeol pesan setiap hari. Pesanku seperti:

 **To Chanyeol-ku** :

"Hai sunbaenim "

 **From Chanyeol-ku** :

"Ini siapa?"

 **To Chanyeol-ku** :

"Ini aku, Byun Baekhyun kelas 2A "

 **From Chanyeol-ku** :

"Oh, kau" Kyaa dia mengenalku, kan?! Senangnyaa

 **To Chanyeol-ku** :

"Kau sedang apa sunbaenim? Belum tidurkah?"

 **From Chanyeol-ku** :

"Jangan menggangguku lagi!"

 **To Chanyeol-ku** :

"Eyy kau jutek sekali sunbae.. nanti tampannya hilang loh. Baiklah jika sunbae tak mau diganggu. Sunbae pasti mengantuk. Selamat malam sunbae "

 **From Chayeol-ku:**

"Ne"

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Menyedihkan bukan? Namun bagiku itu sudah sangat membahagiakan. Aku tak akan menyerah utnuk menyukainya. **Aku yakin suatu hari akan ada akhir yang membahagiakan.**

.

.

Tak terasa Chanyeol-ku telah menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya dimana sekolah kami akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan dengan para senior. Aku sangat sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Aku memutuskan untuk memberi Chanyeol sebuah kado sebelum pesta perpisahan dilaksanakan. Karena aku tahu ketika pesta perpisahan Chanyeol pasti sangat sibuk karena dia terkenal jadi akan sulit bagiku untuk menemuinya. Aku memutuskan untuk membelikan Chanyeol sebuah hoodie dengan merk yang disukainya, Supreme. Dimana aku juga membeli satu yang sama untukku. Aku juga menyelipkan surat cinta di dalam kado ku, dimana aku mengungkapkan semua perasaanku selama ini. Berkat bantuan Sehun, aku akhirnya dapat menemui Chanyeol di sebuah kelas yang kebetulan kosong. Disana pertama kalinya aku menemui Chanyeol seorang diri dan pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengannya.

"i-ini kado untukmu Chanyeol sunbae. Mohon diterimalah" ucapku sambil menunduk dan menyerahkan kado kepada Chanyeol. Dia pun menerimanya.

"terima kasih Baekhyun" balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Aku langsung pergi karena jantungku sudah tidak dapat diajak berkompromi lagi. Aku sangat salah tingkah dan sungguh malu. Beberapa menit kemudian aku menerima sebuah pesan dari Sehun untuk menemuinya di suatu tempat. Aku pun pergi menemui temanku itu.

"Baek, maaf aku harus menyampaikan ini. Kau tahu kan aku berada dikelas tadi bersama Chanyeol hyung dan anggota tim basket lainnya setelah kau pergi?" ucap Sehun

"ne Sehun, aku tau. Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol-ku?" Tanyaku dengan berdebar-debar menantikan jawaban Sehun.

"justru itu yang ingin kusampaikan Baek" ucapnya lirih.

"Chanyeol hyung membuka kado mu dengan kasar dan membacakan surat cintamu di depan kami semua. Kotak kado yang kau beri ditendangnya seperti menendang bola dan berakhirlah surat cintamu dan kotak kado tersebut di tong sampah" ucap Sehun lirih seakan tahu bagaimana perasaanku.

"Ta-tapi Chanyeol hyung menerika hoodie mu kok Baek. Dia menyimpannya di dalam tas! Maaf Baek, aku harus menyampaikan berita ini kepadamu karena aku tak ingin kau terus berharap pada namja sepertinya dan aku tak ingin kau bersedih Baek. Lagipula dia sudah memiliki kekas-"

"terima kasih Sehun. Aku pergi dulu" ucapku memotong perkataan Sehun dan langsung berlari menjauh. Aku berlari ke atap sekolah. Disana aku menangis seorang diri. Menangisi kisah cintaku. Menangisi hidupku yang sial. Menangisi kebodohanku karena terlalu berharap kepada Chanyeol yang telah memiliki kekasih. Aku tahu aku bodoh. Tetapi aku hanya berharap dia menghargai perasaanku. Menjadi temannya pun aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu hingga dadaku terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan memelukku. Aku tau itu Kyungsoo, sahabatku. Dia menemaniku menangis sepuasnya hingga aku berhenti karena kelelahan. Aku berpikir mungkin inilah akhir kisahku yang mencintai Chanyeol. Aku menyerah meyukainya walaupun sebenarnya masih ada sedikit perasaan itu hingga sekarang. Namun aku akan berangsur-angsur melupakannya hingga akhirnya perasaan itu tak ada lagi. Mungkin ini sebuah pelajaran untukku bahwa tak semua cerita berakhir indah..

 **END**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
